fadeless
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Namun sayangnya, kau dan hujan tak ada bedanya. Selalu menciptakan genangan di pelupuk mataku. [LeviHan] [Slight: EruHan]


**FADELESS**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, SEMI AU, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Yang Levi tahu, Hanji yang ia kenal selalu hidup dengan impian-impian yang selalu ia bicarakan dengan antusias yang begitu besar. Impiannya yang menjadi seorang _scientist_, yang bahkan sudah Levi cap sendiri bahwa dia itu sudah menjadi _mad scientist_, beberapa penemuan luar biasa yang telah ia temukan kelak akan diakui oleh pemerintah, dan satu permintaan yang membuat Levi berpikir tidak rasional, ketika Hanji mengungkapkan bahwa impian terbesarnya adalah mempunyai keluarga kecil.

Ada sebuah rasa yang terbersit dalam hatinya kala kalimat itu terucap jelas dari bibir Hanji. Wanita itu berbicara panjang lembar dalam satu tarikan nafasnya, binar-binar indah yang tercipta dimatanya.

"Nah, bagaimana jika Erwin nanti melamarku, ya?"

Rasanya Levi ingin jatuh dalam inti bumi saja saat Hanji menengok padanya, menatap langsung pada matanya dengan wajah yang disertai rona merah.

"Tanya saja padanya," jawab Levi sembari meraih cangkir teh hitam yang ada di meja, meminumnya begitu saja. Barang mengucap beberapa kata tadi membuat tenggorokannya serasa kering seketika.

Melalui ekor matanya, dilihatnya Hanji menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hah, Erwin kan menyukai wanita macam Marie," ujarnya dengan mata yang memandang luas ke luar jendela, menangkup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berandai-andai seperti itu, kacamata sialan."

"Barangkali saja karena kami berdua dekat, Erwin ada rasa," suaranya terdengar lagi yang diakhiri tawa kecil di akhirnya.

Levi mendengus, menghasilkan uap yang mengepul dari cangkir teh hitam pekatnya. Rasanya ia terlalu keluar dari karakternya yang dingin, yang tak acuh, yang hanya peduli guna dirinya sendiri dan sekadar bertanya jika ada sesuatu yang mendesak. Bukan berbicara untuk memancing pernyataan bahkan pertanyaan yang bisa membuat dirinya sendiri jatuh ke kubangan lumpur yang semula ia siapkan.

* * *

Yang Levi tahu, Hanji adalah wanita gila yang berbalik 180 derajat dengannya jika menyangkut soal kebersihan. Dia wanita, tapi lagaknya seperti gelandangan yang bahkan enggan untuk melakukan aktivitas kecil seperti sikat gigi, apalagi mandi.

Karena seringkalinya Levi yang harus menyeretnya ke kamar mandi, memaksanya untuk berendam di _bathtub_ dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih 2 jam lamanya -yang tentunya setelah ia merapilan kamar pribadi Hanji Zoë yang seperti pasar tumpah.

"Hanji."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei, kacamata sialan."

Kali ini ketukannya di pintu kamar mandi bertambah jelas.

Jawaban nihil, ia putar kenop pintu kamar mandi, yang kala itu ia melihat wanita makhluk paling berisik yang pernah ia kenal tertidur di dalam _bathub_. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas dan terkulai. Dan Levi cukup lega karena buih-buih busa cair itu masih dengan jelas menutupi tubuh polos Hanji yang berada di dalamnya.

Ia tarik sekeras mungkin helaian-helaian coklat Hanji yang tampaknya bekerja dengan sukses untuk membangunkan wanita itu.

"Dasar cebol, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Itu pertanyaanku, sialan!"

Disiramnya rambut Hanji beserta wajahnya, yang menjadi korban atas kekejaman seorang _clean freak_ macam Levi. Alhasil, Hanji tersedak karenanya.

"AH! Kau ini niat untuk membersihkan rambutku tidak, sih?"

Tak ada jawaban. Yang ada kini hanya suara tetesan air yang menetes dari balik kran, suara busa yang dihasilkan oleh _shampoo_ yang kini memenuhi rambut sarang lebah milik Hanji, dan decakan air yang berasal dari _bathub_.

"Kau ini memang pria yang kasar ya, Levi?"

Dilihatnya, wanita itu berbicara membelakanginya sembari mengambil sejumput buih-buih sabun itu dan menangkupnya di atas kedua tangannya, mengangkatnya hingga tepat ada di depan wajah dirinya sendiri.

"Masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berisikan wanita sedang mandi, menurutmu itu wajar?"

Levi mendengus. Setelah memijat pelan kepala Hanji yang kini dipenuhi busa berwarna putih, tangannya yang kekar membasahi rambutnya, membilasnya. Kali ini tak ada air yang sengaja masuk ke lubang hidung maupun bibirnya.

"Bagaimana jika saat aku menjadi istri Erwin nanti? Kau masih mau masuk sembarangan macam begini?"

Karena kepalanya yang mengadah ke atas agar memudahkannya untuk membilas rambut coklatnya, manik Levi bertemu dengan manik coklat Hanji. Wajahnya terlalu dekat, nafasnya berhembus menerpa kulit putihnya dan semua yang tercipta di wajah wanita itu terlalu jelas untuk ia lihat.

_Mata memang lensa terbaik yang pernah ada_.

"Asal kau masih dengan buih-buih itu," jawabnya datar.

Hanji tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi, yang tampaknya baru dibersihkan setelah kurang lebih 5 hari lamanya. Tidak, dia tidak benci Hanji yang tersenyum. Hanya saja, ia terlalu benci untuk melihatnya bahagia dengan objek yang selain dirinya.

* * *

Yang Levi tahu, Hanji adalah wanita bertubuh tinggi lebih tinggi darinya, yang selalu bersanding dengannya, bersurai coklat yang dikepang ekor kuda dengan asal-asalan, berkacamata, tidak peduli dengan penampilannya dan tidak betah lama-lama jika memakai bawahan layaknya rok.

Namun yang ia lihat kali ini, Hanji bersanding dengan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Surai coklat miliknya terurai indah, yang dapat Levi bayangkan kelembutannya, tidak memakai kacamata, dan menggunakan gaun indah bertahtakan berlian di beberapa sisinya.

Erwin Smith, pria itu terlalu sempurna bagi Hanji. Bagaimana pria berambut pirang itu dapat mengubah wanita urakan macam Hanji menjadi anggun seperti ini? Bahaimana caranya agar seorang Hanji Zoë tersenyum dengan indahnya di atas altar itu saat Erwin mengucap janji sehidup-semati yang diperuntukkan untuknya?

Ingin rasanya ia berfantasi bahwa pria yang sedang memasang benda bulat kecil pada jari lentik wanita itu adalah dirinya. Namun yang ada di dalam _frame_ itu adalah Hanji dan Erwin. Realita itu terlalu jelas di matanya, bahkan tak sempat membuat dirinya berharap barang secuil pun.

Lagi-lagi, tatapan mereka bertemu kala Hanji berbalik. Wanita itu dengan se_bucket_ bunga di dalam genggamannya, melambai ke arahnya dan samar-samar memanggil namanya, ia tersenyum disana dan ada air yang menggenang di balik pelupuk matanya. Ia tersenyum, menangis bahagia.

Levi bersumpah, mulai saat ini ia akan berusaha mencintai kebahagiaan wanita itu.

_Namun sayangnya, kau dan hujan tak ada bedanya. Selalu menciptakan genangan di pelupuk mataku._

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Saya hanya mencoba meramaikan fic LeviHan lagi :D

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview.

_Sincerely,_

_Yusvira_


End file.
